


A Giftwrapped Christmas

by nerdy_bookworm_1998



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_bookworm_1998/pseuds/nerdy_bookworm_1998
Summary: Reader helps Bucky with some wrapping





	A Giftwrapped Christmas

Christmas has always been my favorite time of year; the smells of vanilla, cinnamon, and pine wafting through the air; the sounds of children frolicking in the snow, building snowmen, making snow angels, and having snowball fights; the sight of the Christmas tree all lit up like the 4th of July; to me it is so beautifully magical.

One of my favorite activities has always been wrapping the presents. Despite everyone else in the tower complaining about how arduous it is, only to have the paper ripped to shreds later, I find a certain sense of peace and calm in experimenting with different patterns and bows, coming up with creative ways to make it look pretty, while soft carols play in the background.

I had just finished putting the last bow on the last present when there came a loud crash from down the hall, followed by several expletives. I rushed towards the cursing, thinking someone was in trouble. When I reached Bucky's open door, I almost burst out laughing at the comical scene in front of me; Bucky Barnes, one of the world's most feared ex-assassins and former Winter Soldier, tangled up in a mess of paper, ribbons, and bows.

"Buck, what in the name of Kringle are you doing?" I asked, attempting to keep a straight face. "I was trying to wrap the presents I got for everyone, but it seems to be more difficult than I thought." he blushes all the way from his chest to the tips of his ears

My heart skips a beat at the look on his face, he reminds me of a lost puppy. "Well, I'm done with all my wrapping, would you like me to help with yours?" I volunteer with a soft smile gracing my features.

"Really, y/n? You would help me?" he asks, slightly incredulous. "That would help a lot, especially since it looks like Santa's Workshop exploded in here." he chuckles.

Over the next few hours, Bucky and I clean up the wrapping supplies, then I wrap the gifts with his help, while he writes out the corresponding card to each recipient. Instead of carols playing, he tells me stories from when he and Steve were children around Christmas time, and I cannot help but laugh at the picture his words paint in my head.

It was just after 1 am when the last present was wrapped, and all the packaging was neatly packed away. Bucky walked me back down to my room, leaning against the wall as I stood in the doorway, not yet willing to part from him.

"So, I just wanted to thank you for all your help tonight, if you had not shown up when you did, I would probably still be stuck on the first box." he gives a small, self-deprecating laugh. "Listen, I was wondering if you would perhaps like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night, to thank you for everything."

I cannot help the radiant smile that lights up my features "Bucky, are you asking me on a date?"

"If I said yes, would you agree?" he asks nervously.

"I would love to go on a date with you, I'll be ready at six" I stand on my toes and place a soft, gentle kiss on his stubbled cheek before bidding him goodnight. 

Yes, Christmas was definitely my favorite time of year.


End file.
